This invention relates generally to load-unload devices for record players and particularly to such a device for a CD record player. Several types of record loading and unloading devices are known in the art. One type of prior art load-unload device utilizes a motor driven drawer, into which the record is manually inserted and removed from. These devices typically are mechanical or electro-mechanical and thus are rather sophisticated, and therefore expensive. Such devices also usually are slow and noisy and therefore are not always desirable.
For these reasons, there is a need for a record load-unload device which is simple in construction, and thus inexpensive to manufacture, and which operates rapidly and with a minimum of noise. The present invention fulfills these needs.